Incertidumbre
by Emily V. Howe
Summary: Una inesperada visita al amanecer toma por sorpresa a Leah, aunque sabe que siempre estuvo esperando esa visita..


Hoy les traigo un one-shot Leah X Sam, no es mi pareja favorita (aunque ella es mi personaje predilecto de la saga), pero tuve unas ganas repentinas de escribirlo. ¡Disfruten!

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, **pertenecen a Meyer**, al igual que el contexto de la historia… SOLO el contexto, lo demás salió de mi cabeza

Y por cierto, **el verso** que aparece al principio es parte de la canción **Principio de incertidumbre, de Ismael Serrano** (Gran cantante).

Incertidumbre.

"…Puede que todo siga igual.  
También puede que no sea así.  
Quizás banderas blancas  
tu habitación alumbren  
y mi amor esté cerca  
y los dioses duden.  
Y este sea un buen principio,  
principio de incertidumbre…"

No recuerdo que hice que esa noche no cenara y subiera directamente a mi habitación. No lo recuerdo, pero puedo jurar que fue el hecho de que al día siguiente tenía un larguísimo examen de matemática y quería estudiar. Raro, pero posible.

El hecho es que me salteé la cena para disfrutar de una larga velada con ecuaciones y cálculos inservibles para la vida diaria (sigo preguntándome cual es el hecho de aprender fórmulas como la de váscara o en qué cambiará mi vida al saber que la ariscota jamás toca un eje… creo que era de ese modo… bah.) y de paso para tener una noche sin el tedioso de Seth.

Apenas abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio salté sobre la cama y cerré los ojos, método utilizado a diario para distenderme luego de un largo día. Pasados unos minutos, tomé el gran y bendito cuaderno de matemática y puse en marcha el plan de estudio. Así pasé unas horas, recordando los nombres de los grandes matemáticos de la historia y realizando innumerable cantidad de ejercicios y, para cuando me dí cuenta, eran las 4.00 de la mañana.

Sentía los párpados insoportablemente pesados, deseaba abandonarme al sueño con todo mi corazón pero aún no tenía bien claro qué papel importante había tenido Aristóteles en la historia del álgebra.

Me recosté para estar más cómoda y para descansar la cabeza unos segundos… estaba por quedarme dormida, lo sabía, pero un ruido proveniente de las escaleras hizo que volviera a la realidad: pasos. Pasos fuertes y decididos, aparentemente de una persona, se dirigían a mi cuarto. Sentí tensarse los músculos de mi cuerpo y un sonido gutural, casi inaudible, brotó de mi garganta. Oí que los pasos se detuvieron frente a mi puerta y que el picaporte comenzaba a girar, a la vez que mi cuerpo era recorrido por controlados temblores.

Entonces la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y la figura de Sam se recortó en la entrada, apenas iluminado por las primeras luces del amanecer.

-¿Sam?- fue todo lo que pude decir; mi cuerpo relajado. Él no dijo nada, solo se acercó hasta detenerse frente a mi cama. Me incorporé y prendí el velador.

Parecía preocupado, alborotado, como si recién hubiera salido de fase, sus ojos estaban rojos y tenía en la cara unas manchas de tierra seca. Aún así, estaba perfecto.

No pude evitar sonreír y me sorprendí a mi misma haciéndolo con una facilidad increíble, como si fuera algo de todos los días. Algo había despertado dentro de mí, algo que había estado dormido durante varios años. Estiré mi mano para tocarlo, pero en el momento justo que intenté hacerlo, Sam retrocedió un paso, quedando fuera de mi alcance.

-No debería estar aquí, Leah-dijo. Sus cejas se fruncieron formando una arruga en el centro de su rostro; realmente parecía perturbado por algo. Me incorporé y clavé mi mirada en la suya por un largo tiempo, quizá hayan sido horas, no viene al caso, y luego dije:

-¿A qué has venido?

-No lo sé-respondió- sentía necesidad de verte, Leah- añadió y a continuación hizo algo que jamás, ni en mis sueños más profundos, pensé que haría: se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó.

Dejé que me envolviera en sus brazos y que su aroma llenara mi piyama para así recordarlo por siempre, convencida que jamás volvería a suceder algo parecido.

Inconscientemente mis brazos buscaron su rostro y mis labios los suyos, repentinamente hambrientos.

Debo confesar que casi había olvidado lo que sentía al besar a Sam o quizá fue ese beso en particular, mas cargado de sentimientos que ningún otro, que hizo que me confundiera. Me sentí en el paraíso, volví a vivir. Y lo que fue todavía mejor: Sam me devolvió el beso.

A decir verdad, jamás comprendí como era posible que Sam me elevara hasta el exceso en solo segundos, pero quizá fue porque jamás quise comprenderlo: solo sabía que me encantaba. Me encantaba la forma en la que sus labios rozaban los míos, la forma en la que sus brazos se cerraban en torno a mi cintura, en como los míos se aferraban a su cabello azabache.

No pude controlarme mas: mis manos se deslizaron hacia su remera y tire de ella hasta dejarla hecha jirones de tela roja. Sam jadeó, de esa manera tan única que tenía de hacerlo, y a continuación me quitó a mí la remera.

-Dios Sam…-dije. Él no decía nada, solo seguía besándome. Me dispuse a quitarle el pantalón-que en mi opinión estaba totalmente demás en ese momento- pero en ese momento Sam se paró en seco.

-No, Leah-susurró-no podemos.

-¿Qué dices Sam? Por favor, no lo hagas ahora, vamos-susurré besando su oreja. Una mano firme me detuvo. Miré a Sam a los ojos y los noté serios, aún mas serios de lo que estaban cuando llegó.

-Lo siento Leah, jamás debí haber venido- y así, tan repentinamente como llegó, se fue, dejando atrás un corazón destrozado, nuevamente.

-Sam-susurré- Sam… Sam, Sam, vuelve…vuelve ¡Vuelve!- grité. Comencé a moverme de un lado a otro en la cama, frenética, destrozada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo. Se me había nublado la vista, lo que causo que me enredara con mi propia remera, cayera de la cama… y que me despertara.

Tenía el cabello alborotado, la piel sudada y mi rostro bañado en lágrimas saladas. Me senté sobre la cama culpándome por haber tenido semejante sueño y sintiéndome un tanto estúpida a la vez

-Mierda Leah, si que eres idiota-pensé. Luego me levanté, atravesé el cuarto y me dispuse a ir al baño cuando algo rojo que colgaba de mi cama llamó mi atención.

Me acerqué hacia el lugar y, sin poder evitar exclamar un gesto de sorpresa, tomé un pequeño pedacito de tela roja atascado entre la colcha y el cuerpo de la cama; luego, sonreí verdaderamente por segunda vez en muchos años.

Hello!

¿Cómo estan todos?, espero que muy bien.

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó y creen que merece flores, o es tan mala que merece tomatazos?... Comenten y den opiniones please

Que tengan un buen día,

Emily V. Howe.

Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews


End file.
